


"Movie" Marathon

by avengersincamphalfbloodstardis



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Curvy!Peggy, Domestic, Dorms, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, Massage, Movie Night, Sexual Tension, Stress Relief, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis/pseuds/avengersincamphalfbloodstardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard exam period, all Peggy wants to do is sleep and watch some movies. While still sleeping. Fortunately, Angie is there for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Movie" Marathon

**Author's Note:**

> I just randomly decided I needed a Cartinelli college au so here you go:)

Peggy walked out of her last exam with sagging shoulders and defeat in her eyes.

She needed a two week recovery period, one of those weeks involving in a coma.

And then movie marathons. Cartoons, romcoms, and action movies. With explosions. Lots and lots of explosions.

She made it back to her dorm, managing to not fall asleep on the way.

She opened the door and saw her dormmate and best friend Angie Martinelli on the couch.

Peggy walked over and flopped forward onto the couch, face landing in Angie’s lap.

Angie chuckled and ran her fingers through Peggy hair. “How did your exams go?”

“Hrrmrngh,” Peggy grumbled.

Angie snickered. “That good, huh?” 

“Hmm,” Peggy turned her head so her cheek rested on Angie’s thigh. “What are you watching?”

“I was thinking we could a little Pixar slash Disney marathon,” Angie scrolled through a few options. “And I got popcorn.”   


“Fuck yeah,” Peggy sat back. “Let’s do that.”   


Angie laughed and got up to make the popcorn. “So how do you think you did?”

Peggy buried her face in her hands. “Augh, I don’t know. Criminal Justice has been kicking my ass the whole semester but I’ve been studying.”

Angie snorted, watching the popcorn turn in the microwave. “Tell me about it. How many times have you come back from the library in the middle of breakfast?”

Peggy laughed too. “Yeah, too many. Glad that’s over for awhile.”   


The microwave beeped and Angie pulled the bag out, emptying it into a bowl.

“You ready for _ Inside Out _ ?” Angie asked, plopping down on the couch and handing over the popcorn. 

“God yes,” Peggy said, grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in her mouth.

***

Peggy snored gently against Angie’s shoulder, hand hanging in the popcorn bowl.

Angie smiled fondly down at her, turning the volume to  _ Finding Nemo _ down so it didn’t disturb her.

Peggy grumbled softly and snuggled closer to Angie.

Angie snagged the popcorn bowl before it could fall.

The credits began to roll and dammit, Angie’s heart swelled with joy. 

WIth a funny little snort, Peggy’s head jerked up, eyes still mostly shut and usually perfect curls mussed.

“Wassapening?” she said and Angie fought the urge to giggle.

“Well, you’ve just missed the end to  _ Finding Nemo _ ,” she said.

“Oh no,” Peggy said. In her still sleepy state, a little pout tugged her lip low.

Angie pressed a palm to her mouth to keep from smiling. Peggy was adorable like this, reminding Angie of how she was in the mornings. She’d stumble out of her bedroom, hair in a messy bun, little sprigs sticking out, all in disarray. Wearing her insanely tight tshirt that used to be Steve’s before his growth spurt the summer before college. She’d manage to make her way to the coffeepot and fumble with it for a minute. Angie would watch her, smiling into her mug of coffee as Peggy pawed at it until she finally got it right. “It’s alright. You needed your sleep.”   


Peggy just grumbled her displeasure, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

She stretched, arms stretching upwards, fingers wiggling.

Her ratty old SHIELD University sweatshirt rose up, revealing a little strip of her belly.

Angie poked it and Peggy swatted at her hand, snorting.

“Be nice,” she said, arching her spine. She groaned. “Ah, I’m all cramped up.”

“Hunching over an exam for a few hours will do that to you,” Angie said. “So will falling asleep with your neck at a crooked angle.”

“I regret nothing,” Peggy rubbed the back of her neck. “That was the most sleep I’ve gotten in weeks.”

She gave Angie a wicked grin. “You make a very nice pillow.”

Angie snorted. “Yeah, well I-”

She stopped when Peggy hissed through her teeth, rubbing at that same spot on her neck.

“You sore?” Angie asked. 

“Sore is putting it lightly,” Peggy said. Her face was screwed up in pain and annoyance, her nose wrinkling and her mouth twisting. “My muscles feel like rope coiled up and knotted together under my skin.   


“Hm,” Angie said. “Here, face away from me.”

Peggy turned to face the opposite end of the couch. “Can’t bear to look at me any longer?”

“Ha ha,” Angie said, placing her hands on Peggy’s shoulders. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“It already-Aaaah,” Peggy cut off with a sigh. “Oh Lord yes.”

Angie’s stomach flipped over at Peggy’s pleased moan, pressing her thumbs into the knot at the back of Peggy’s neck.

“Does this feel good?” Angie murmured. 

“Feels fan-bloody-tastic,” Peggy said. “Would you go just a little bit-oooh yes, that’s the spot.”

Angie’s cheeks pinkened as Peggy continued to moan and sigh from Angie’s massage on her sore muscles. It hadn’t exactly been Angie’s intentions but... she couldn’t deny the outcome was nice.

Where Angie could touch, Peggy’s skin turned hot, the knots loosening slowly.

“Ah,” Peggy moaned. “Angie!”

She suddenly stilled under Angie’s hands, and Angie stopped.

“Um,” Peggy said. “I’m sorry. That was weird.”

“Uh,” Angie swallowed. “No, it was...”

“Weird,” Peggy said. Angie could hear the hesitant smile in her voice.

Angie smiled too. “Maybe just a little.”

“Yeah,” Peggy said. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Angie shook her head. “I-I don’t mind.”

It was quiet between them for a moment.

Then, slowly, Peggy moved back around to face Angie. She raised her hands to Angie’s shoulders.

“If I’m wrong about this,” she said, looking determined. “I’m totally blaming it on sleep deprivation.”

Then, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Angie’s.

Angie made a startled noise and her eyes widened.

Peggy kissed just like she did everything else; determined and forcefully. Her lips were soft and dry against Angie’s and her eyelashes tickled Angie’s cheek.

Angie made a soft noise and tilted her head.

The new angle was much better; not so much of a hard pressing together as a deeper, nicer kiss.

Peggy’s hands moved from Angie’s shoulders to cup her cheeks, fingertips in her hair.

Suddenly, it hit Angie hard, like the time Steve had tried to throw a trash can lid at a bully and accidentally bonked her upside the head.

She pulled Peggy forward to straddle her lap and scratched desperately at her back.

Peggy made a noise of surprise that turned into a long moan.

Angie grinned, pleased with herself, scratching up Peggy’s back.

“You’re not sleep deprived, right?” Peggy murmured against Angie’s lips.

Angie laughed. “Not in the slightest.” She moved forward, lowering Peggy onto her back. “While you were stressing about  _ your _ exams, I had a marathon napping session through mine.”

Peggy’s palms cupped Angie’s cheeks, wrapping her legs around Angie’s waist. “What if you failed?”

“Please,” Angie said, kissing her way down Peggy’s jaw and onto her neck. “I breezed through those.”

Peggy was about to say something snarky, Angie could tell, so she pressed her thigh between Peggy’s legs.

Peggy groaned. “Ah, fuck.”

Angie snickered and rubbed again.

“Angie,” Peggy tossed her head back. “That’s not fair.”

“Sorry,” Angie grinned, nipping at Peggy’s throat. She rolled Peggy’s sweatpants down over her hips.

Peggy kicked them off and they fell to the floor.

Angie pulled at Peggy’s undies, pressing her lips to Peggy’s.

The undies were a bit harder to remove, the elastic waistband stretching around Peggy’s thighs.

“Stupid thunder thighs,” Peggy grumbled, pushing them down her legs.

“Hey, shut up,” Angie said, kissing her hard and gripping the backs of her thighs. “I love these thighs, okay?”

Peggy rolled her eyes so Angie scooted down and began peppering kisses all over Peggy’s tights, little sucker fish kisses.

Peggy laughed, crying “Alright, alright, I believe you, stop attacking me!”

With one last slurping kiss that made Peggy squeal, Angie moved back up and kissed her on the mouth.

It was a tangle of tongue and teeth, laughter in between.

Peggy broke the kiss to pull her loose university hoodie off to reveal that she had nothing on underneath. Like, not even a _ bra. _

That wasn’t  _ fair _ .

Angie’s brain kind of short circuited and she stared at Peggy’s chest, possibly drooling. “Hnng.”

Finally, she swallowed and asked, “How can you just wear  _ nothing _ under your sweatshirt?”

Peggy shrugged and Angie watched the movement hungrily.

“Sweatshirts are comfy on their own and this one’s soft,” Peggy said. “I wanted to be comfortable during my exams.”

Angie took another long look and promptly went headfirst into Peggy’s breasts, burying her face in them.

Peggy let out a huge snort and her stomach shook with the effort not to laugh.

“What are you doing?” she asked, not really able to hold back laughter.

“Shut up,” Angie said again, though her words were muffled by Peggy’s breasts. “I’ve wanted to do this since forever.”

She pressed kisses to Peggy’s cleavage, a hand coming up to cup Peggy’s breast.

Peggy carded her fingers through Angie’s hair, sighing in contentment.

“There are the  _ best _ ,” And said, her mouth on Peggy’s right breast, prompting another snorting laugh out of Peggy.

Angie moved her kisses up to capture Peggy’s mouth again with a last lingering touch, her palm slowly sliding down Peggy’s side.

Her hand played a Peggy’s hip as their as kisses slowed.

Angie was suddenly a little nervous; what if moving forward, she messed up? Just because it had been going good didn’t mean she wasn’t due to hit a snag.

And then, Peggy murmured against her lips, “Hey, um, Angie?”

Angie pulled back a little and looked into Peggy’s eyes. They were darker than their normal warm, chocolatey brown. Her cheeks were tinged with pink and her chest rose with deep breaths.

“I don’t mean to make this sound like this isn’t great-because this is  _ totally awesome _ -but do you think you could touch me?” Peggy said in one breath. “Cause I’m kinda dying for it over here.”

“Holy shit yeah,” the words tumbled out of Angie’s mouth before she could stop them.

Peggy grinned and slid a hand around the back of Angie’s neck, pulling her close again.

As Angie kissed Peggy slow and slid her hand downward, butterflies burst in her stomach. They beat their wings furiously against the walls of of her stomach, flapping around, running into each other and bouncing off.

Angie’s fingers skimmed over Peggy’s hips and (finally) moved between her legs.

Peggy’s breath hitched as Angie’s fingertips grazed her folds, her kisses stilling.

Angie’s hand trembled as she pressed against Peggy, finally feeling her.

She gently broke the kiss and looked down, watching her fingers run over Peggy’s folds. She moved them slightly down and felt the wetness.

Parting Peggy’s folds, Angie slowly sank two fingers inside.

Peggy groaned loudly, her head falling back against the arm of the couch.

Angie watched in awe as her fingers disappeared inside of Peggy.

Peggy’s chest heaved and her fingers curled against the fabric of the couch.

Angie kissed her again, scissoring her fingers and savoring Peggy’s groan against her mouth.

She kept a steady gliding rhythm as she kissed and licked at Peggy’s mouth, swallowing the soft moans Peggy made.

Angie kissed across Peggy’s jaw, enjoying the more audible gasps Peggy made.

Peggy’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths under Angie’s mouth as she kissed her way down.

Angie moved down between Peggy’s legs, kissing over her hips.

When Angie finally put her mouth to Peggy’s cunt, Peggy gasped loudly, eyes squeezing shut.

Angie pressed an open-mouthed kiss to Peggy’s folds, her tongue sliding across Peggy’s clit.

“Fuck,” Peggy said, her fingers struggling to find purchase in the couch cushions.

Angie pressed her fingers back inside Peggy and licked up Peggy’s folds.

Peggy moaned, a hand reaching forward to grasp in Angie’s curls.

Angie hummed softly and wrapped her lips around Peggy’s clit. Peggy cried out and tightened her grip in Angie’s hair.

The wetness gushing around Angie’s fingers was slick against her bottom lip. She licked it away, savoring the soft noises Peggy made. She kept her fingers moving, thrusting in and out, running her fingertips over Peggy’s soaked folds.

“Angie, God,” Peggy said.

Her cheeks were flushed a deep red that trailed down to the top of her chest.

She was fucking beautiful. Angie could hardly believe this was happening; that she was actually finger fucking Peggy, licking her open.

Angie felt Peggy’s cunt tighten around her fingers, the tension coil in her muscles. She wrapped her lips around Peggy’s clit and sucked.

Peggy came with a cry, her cunt clenching, gushing.

Angie felt the pulses around her fingers, the throb of Peggy’s clit under her lips.

Peggy’s hips jerked up as Angie’s lips lingered a moment too long. With a final little lick, Angie pulled her mouth from Peggy’s clit and slid her fingers out.

Peggy was slack against the couch, legs splayed wide, chest no longer heaving but taking in slow, steady breaths. Her skin was still flushed, though the deep red was fading slightly.

“Well,” Peggy said with a gasping breath. “Fuck.”

Angie let out a startled laugh.

Before she could say more, Peggy dragged her forward for a sloppy, enthusiastic kiss.

Angie sighed happily, cupping Peggy’s cheeks, the tips of her fingers at the sweaty curls by Peggy’s ears.

“That,” Peggy said in between peppering kisses all over Angie’s grinning face. “Was. The. Best. Fuck. Of. My. Life.”

Angie laughed. “Happy to help.”

“‘Happy to  _ help _ ,’” Peggy scoffed. “I’ll say that’s one way to  _ ‘help’ _ me blow off steam after exams.”

“I thought your way of blowing off steam after exams was two weeks of movie marathons and coma sleeping,” Angie said.

“Instead of that,” Peggy looped an arm around Angie’s waist and flipped her over, Angie letting out a giggling shriek. “I’m fucking you for the next two weeks.”

Angie grinned and wrapped her arm around Peggy’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave comments and kudos if you did:D


End file.
